The Chips Will Fall Where They May
by slackerD
Summary: The strangest part of forming Lemonade Mouth for Stella is her developing feelings for Olivia. Companion piece to Feel the Beat and Just Let Go. Stella/Olivia


**Title**: The Chips Will Fall Where They May

**Author**: slacker_d

**Pairing/Characters**: Stella/Olivia

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The strangest part of forming Lemonade Mouth for Stella is her developing feelings for Olivia.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Word Count**: 1,688

**Spoilers**: Lemonade Mouth

**A/N**: For IDF 2012. Companion piece to Feel the Beat and Just Let Go.

* * *

The strangest part of forming Lemonade Mouth for Stella is her developing feelings for Olivia. She'd been immediately impressed with her when they started playing that first day in detention. She knows personally that writing lyrics isn't the easiest thing to do. For Olivia to just come up with something, to just be inspired by the music is something that Stella can understand, can admire.

She supposes that's when the crush first started, though she didn't realize it at the time.

Her feelings get lost in the frenzy of practicing, creating, protesting and just surviving. Still, she finds herself drawn to Olivia. It's not even conscious and in retrospect, it makes perfect sense to Stella. Whether it's pushing her to join the band or encouraging her to leave the bathroom stall or defending her from Ray's harassment.

Stella knows it was Charlie she was stepping in to save with her lemonade mouth, but it all started because they wouldn't leave Olivia alone. Stella had seen it from across the lunch room and tried to get over to help out, making it just in time to step in between Charlie and Ray. And even though it resulted in more detention, it was a great moment. Especially since just before stepping inside the detention room, Olivia pulls Stella aside and thanks her. Stella tries to protest, but Olivia covers Stella mouth with her hand and all coherent thought leaves. So she just accepts the thanks with a smile.

Then the Halloween bash happens, they break up and get back together. Even after Ray makes them lose their gig at Dante's, there's still hope. After all, their song is playing on the radio. Stella thinks they really might have a chance at Rising Star.

And then she sees the Lemonade machine being carted away and her hopes starts to fade a bit. She's not sure why she feels the machine is as essential as her band mates, but she does. Maybe because it's kinda the reason they're together. So when she calls them all down, she has complete faith that they'll come down to help her stop the atrocity.

Of course, she didn't expect for them to show up looking like a medical emergency, but they still rallied to her side when the chips were down, despite thinking she's crazy and for that she'll always be grateful.

Though as they sit in the holding cell waiting for their parents, Stella's not sure anymore. Her heart almost bursts when Olivia agrees with her, that they still have to play Rising Star, no matter what. The fact that Olivia seems to really get what she's trying to do is enough to make the eternal grounding that Stella is sure is in her future almost bearable, even if the rest of the band doesn't seem to be on board.

And then they just sort of fall into playing _Turn Up the Music_ as they wait and Stella thinks that they really might have a chance. After all, they've overcome so much. They can do this. They've got this.

Of course, her optimism isn't enough that her band mates are actually able to play with injuries and sickness, but their fans save them. She's proven right though. Their band is about more than just Rising Star. The audience proves that.

And so, even if they didn't get the record deal, things get better. Her parents actually pay attention to her at dinner when she talks and they're far less annoyed by having the band practice at the house. Mo's father lets up on her a little and Stella can see how relieved she is that she doesn't have to lie to her dad about practice or gigs. Charlie goes out with Victoria and soon she's watching practice along with her little brothers.

Of course the biggest change is adding Scott to the band, but he proved himself at Rising Star and if Mo thinks he's changed, then they can all give him a chance.

Wen invites them all to his dad's wedding and Stella can see that he is starting to be okay with the change in his family. She's content and proud enough that she starts talking to the guy next to her.

When she realizes she's talking to _the_ Mel, Stella starts to see a whole new set of possibilities.

It's after the official opening of the new music hall that Stella realizes her feelings for Olivia. They're all celebrating in the audience with Mel's Lemonade, watching their classmates enjoying the space and Stella lets her head fall onto Olivia's shoulder. Olivia looks over at Stella and smiles, taking her hand, causing Stella's heart to beat uncontrollable.

Combined with the slightly sick feeling she's been getting around Olivia lately, Stella begins to figure it out. It's scary and surprising and Stella begins to panic slightly. But then the warmth of Olivia's hand brings her back. They're friends now and if she has feelings for Olivia, it's okay. Things have a way of working out and this new development will turn out fine too.

The celebration continues at Stella's since that's where they usually practice. They have a jam session, talk about new songs and what their next move is going to be.

Eventually her mom comes in and says it's getting late. Everyone reluctantly cleans up and begins leaving. Wen and Olivia are the last to go, but before they leave, Olivia pulls Stella side.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asks quietly.

"Yeah. Of course," Stella replies. "I mean, today is _definitely_ a win. Right?"

Olivia nods. "Then how come I feel like there's something you're holding back?"

Stella can only shrug; shocked that Olivia would have noticed her slight change in mood.

"Stella, come on," Olivia says. "We're friends right?"

"Yeah, we are," Stella nods. "It's just, that I, uh, just realized something this afternoon."

"Oh. What?"

"It's no big deal."

"It is too, if it's bothering you," Olivia pushes. "You can tell me."

Stella looks around and tries not to meet Olivia's eyes. Olivia's reaction is to grab her chin and holds Stella's eyes, her expression patient.

Seeing that Olivia isn't going to let it go and finding herself staring at temptation, Stella does what she always does. She goes for it. She leans forward slightly and kisses Olivia.

It's nothing more than the pressing of their lips together, but it goes on for more than a few seconds and Olivia doesn't immediately pull away.

When the kiss ends, Olivia is looking at Stella with a surprised smile. She doesn't seem disgusted and isn't running away screaming, so Stella takes it as a good sign.

"Wen's waiting," Olivia says.

Stella feels her heart clench. "Oh. Right. Of course."

Olivia's still smiling, now a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Olivia nods. She leans in and kisses Stella softly. "I'll call you."

"You better," Stella smirks.

She watches Olivia join Wen by the door and waves as the two leave. She stands there smiling until her mom comes in and tells her good night. Stella nods and tries to wipe the grin off her face as she heads to her room.

Flopping onto her bed, Stella fights the urge to call Olivia. She knows it's late, but she's not sure she wants to wait until tomorrow. Part of her worries that Olivia will talk herself out of it before things even start, but most of her just doesn't want to wait; especially for another kiss. Their first one was pretty great.

Thinking about it, Stella falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Olivia shows up unexpectedly early the next morning. Stella is still brushing her teeth when her mom calls up to tell Stella she has a visitor. She quickly gets dressed and charges down the stairs. With her family at the breakfast table, Stella pulls Olivia up to her room for privacy.

Stella quietly closes her door and when she turns around, she finds Olivia very close. She's about to say something, but Olivia just leans in and kisses her again. Stella finds herself leaning against her bedroom door as she enjoys the feeling of Olivia's lips against hers.

"Hi," Stella says when Olivia eventually pulls away.

"Morning," Olivia replies. blushing slightly. "Sorry. But I've been thinking about doing that ever since I left last night."

"_Never_ apologize for kissing me," Stella replies. "I will never be upset by that."

Olivia laughs lightly and leans in for another kiss.

This time, Stella is glad for the door behind her. She's having a tough time concentrating on standing when she has Olivia pressed against her, kissing her.

A knock on her door, breaks them apart, causing Olivia to almost trip as she quickly backs away. Stella reaches out and catches her just in time.

"Stella?" her mom calls through the door. "If you want a ride, I'm leaving now. I can give your friend a ride too."

Stella lets out a huff of relief; for some reason, she was sure they'd already been caught. "Okay mom. We'll be down in a minute."

They wait for the sound of Stella's mom going downstairs before letting out nervous chuckles.

"I guess we'll have to talk about this later?" Olivia says.

Stella nods. "Though it seems like we've got the important part figured out."

Olivia elbows her.

"I _meant_ that you like me back," Stella clarifies. "Though the kissing is definitely pretty awesome."

"I'm glad," Olivia replies. "But you're going to have to pull it back at school. Right?"

"I know," Stella says. "But we're definitely talking after practice today."

"We are," Olivia agrees.

They head downstairs and Stella's mom makes Stella take some fruit with for breakfast. They hop into the backseat of the car and hold hands the entire ride.

When they arrive at Mesa, they reluctantly let go, but the smile they share as they exit the car is enough for Stella at the moment. She waves good-bye to her mom and then she and Olivia walk into school together.

It's going to be a good day.


End file.
